godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chaos
When Kratos gave hope to the mortals, the mortals probaly just became insane with power while using it kratos the god of chaos hi well this is just me assuming but maybe kratos is some sort of reencarnation of the god chaos but this is just an assumption Chaos Identified The book The Art of God of War: Ascension identifies the Primordials seen in the game, one of whom is none other than Chaos. However, the figure is female, meaning that Chaos is interpreted as being female in the God of War universe, rather than male as he is in classical mythology. Personally, I hate when they change things like that, but there we go. If anyone has a way of getting the image uploaded (I do not own a scaner myself), it can serve as an image for the article. We could also update the biography to include information about the female Chaos deity seen in Ascension. "Please , delete this after read: if you can grab more information , i will be happy , because this book is not available in my country and i cannot afford it . if you can read more about such as Charybdis, why Troy has been cut and more about characters and enemies, i wil stay ultra happy" - very thanks for the info buddy! Quit making up stuff that doesn't exist in real life. Alright people, listen up. I'm getting sick and tired of seeing stuff that doesn't exist as stated at the title above. We are staying true to the source material of God War yet introducing some elements parts of Greek Mythology that the developers were not aware of such as Hesiod's Theogony and things such as Roman equivalents. Please do not post anything in this site that is not true to the God of War universe or Greek Mythology. Such posts will be deleted immediately. I'm also calling to all admins to ban all Wikia contributers from this site. And to the user Twilight Despair, please do not mess up the Chaos page along with the Primordials page. I've already had to fix the pages that you changed up. --JakDaxPeaceMaker (talk) 01:00, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Wasn't trying to mess with the pages. I was trying to remove fanon terms and info like Ancordials. If you go through pages histories, I removed such things. As fanon on this wikia is vandalism as its information that isn't related to the series canon. The unregistered user keeps adding the fan-fiction I was simply undoing it. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:23, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I see. My apologies then. -- 03:56, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Ok I have a question about some of the pages on the lineage of the gods. How is it that Tartarus is the ancestor of the Titans and Olympians? Has this been stated in the games? I'm asking because I was a bit confused when I looked at their pages because I'm sure that Tartarus is the ancestor of all monsters since he's Typhon's father. P.S. I know this should be under Tartarus's page but this is the best way I could get a faster responseAyRed (talk) 16:30, August 15, 2015 (UTC)AyRed